


What Loki Does When He's Bored

by orphan_account



Series: Midguardian Culture [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki Discovers Reality TV, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Thor is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki likes some parts of Midgardian culture more than others.</p><p>And it is clear what he likes most of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Loki Does When He's Bored

Loki decided that he liked Midgardian culture.

Wait, before you get the wrong idea he liked certain things, not the mortals or their peculiar habits.

He hated the reality tv shows that Clint would deny watching, the laughable attempt at gore in the films Natasha loved.

He hated the strange food, the strange customs, the strange contraptions and machines. However he liked one particular thing.

"Loki by the Nine, what are you watching?" Thor laughed, his hands coming down softly on his brothers shoulders, massaging gently.

"Thor, you watch strange enough things on this television. Now it is my turn."

"But Keeping Up With the Kardashians is one of Clint's favourite shows," The couch dipped when the oaf sat down, his arm around Loki's shoulders, promptly to be pushed off with an affectionate eyeroll.

"I find it amusing. Now if you could shut up that would be great."

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh. i really didn't think id continue this but idek Loki and Thor are giant dorks.


End file.
